


A wish

by dearosemary



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearosemary/pseuds/dearosemary
Summary: Hoseok doesn't wish to have a lot of money, fancy cars, or gems. He just wish a thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based a manga (but I forgot the title) and had published in other site with different pairing.

"Hey, are you still alive?"

Hoseok carelessly tugged the unconcious body while rain falls in crazy chaotic drops, the gusting wind carrying them in wild vortices one moment and in diagonal sheets the next. It runs down the black umbrella he held as a thin layer, not as cold as it will be when November comes, but without the warmth of summer showers.

The poor soul was jolted by sudden action. With groans that follow thereafter, Hoseok see those eyes opened slowly before focused on him.

"Ah ..." The boy groaned again while stroking his head.

Hoseok decided to see his face for last time before turning the body, leaving him alone under the rain and the chill of the early morning.

"Ehm, wait sir─argh!”

Out of curiosity, Hoseok looked over his shoulder and saw him holding his left ankle. Hoseok could only sigh and went back to check on her legs.

"You hurt your feet," Hoseok said quietly.

"Uhm, do you know what is this place? I mean, where is this?" The injured young man asked.

Hearing it he just stares at him, wondering."Your name?" Does not care whether it was question or statement, he just wanted to analize the situation.

"Ah, I ... I ... I don't remember my name." The boy's eyes filled with tears, as those salty water ready to fall any time along with rain.

.

.

.

Hoseok watched the boy who looked around his luxurious place with the amazement written on his face. Then, he left him for having a warm bath and when he was back in suit (ready to go for work) the boy still wears the same expression.

“How can you live alone in a luxury apartment like this? Woah, this place can even accommodate five people at once!”

Hoseok has no idea why he brought the boy into his apartment. He seemed lost his memory. However, how many times he kept thinking the reason over his decision, he still did it. He even treat his ankle. It feels like his brain cells have been randomized.

"Eat whatever you find in the refrigerator and use any clothes in my closet. If you think you can walk, go home or go to the police station since you don't remember anything,” He said while wearing his jacket.”I'm going.”He added, leaving the man who could only look at him in confusion just like that.

.

.

.

"Welcome back!" The cheerful voice made Hoseok jumps in surprised.

"Shit! Why are you still here?" He responded with yelling, which made his guest clenching his fists.

Before the young man replied, Hoseok take off his jacket and threw himself into his soft couch. To tell the truth, he did not care if he stayed.

“Have you eaten?” He asked cautiously.

Hoseok opened his eyes lazily and looked at the man,"Do you prepare something?" He asked which was answered by a steady nod.

He pulled one of the chairs at the dining table before sitting on it. Seeing the home food served at the table, grinning appears, feeling strange because this kind of food had not long been felt. "Did you make this?"

"Yes, but I'm sorry. That's all I can make. Your refrigerator is almost full of instant food," He answered.

He tries the kimci soup that is still warm, then giggled. "Is my mother who made this? I can not remember the last time I felt this delicious food. I think, I should take you to the supermarket tomorrow,"

Hoseok is not sure if the color that suddenly appeared on both of the young man's cheeks could be called a blush, but certainly he could not accept the fact that he was the only one who ate while someone else is just watching. "Don't just stand there. Let's eat." He asked.

The man did as he told with the smile imprinted on his lips.”Thank you, sir!"

“Hoseok. That's my name. And I think you need the name, too.” He just shrugged.”I don't know what I should call you.”

The man bits his lip,"But ... I don’t know myself." Replying almost like a whisper.

.

.

.

Sighing, he looks around his apartment. Somehow, he must give a name to the man. He had tried to find on the internet, but all the names that appear was not taking his interest. Those does not fit with the face of the man, who Hoseok describes as beauty and softness.

Then, he was looking for something out of a collection of CDs, both old and new he had a neat on one of his shelves. When he was about to give up, one CD of boy group seized his attention. He did not know how he could have that album, but it does not matter as long as he finnaly got a suitable name for the man.

"Hey," Hoseok called. The man who was washing the dishes look over his shoulder.

"Do you need anything?" He said with a bright smile.

"Hyungwon."

"Yes?"

"Your name’s Hyungwon."

Hoseok think he was happy with the name he gave, as it proved by the man who kept muttering the name 'Hyungwon' with the breathtaking smile.

.

.

.

Hoseok could not focus to admire how beautiful this night when his ears caught the sound of sobbing coming from the room next door. Needless to knock on the door first to enter, he opened it and approached his guest.

"Hoseok, do you need something? Should I prepare it for you?" The man he named him Hyungwon asked as he tried to hold back his tears.

"I didn't bring you here just to be a servant," He replied. Then, he is approached him by sitting on the edge of the bed. "What happened?" Hoseok wants to laugh at himself. He did not sound as concerned at all.

"It's so scary when you don’t remember anything," Hyungwon’s voice trembled. However, once he looked up at Hoseok, he tried his best to change his expression, telling him that he is okay. "Just forget it. This is nothing." He assured, still with a smile etched on his face.

"Want me to comfort you?" Hoseok offered. Unfortunately, he does not let him chance to answer. With sudden pressing on his lips, he could feel Hoseok began to kiss him regardless of his struggling, trying to stop whatever happen right now.

"No! Stop it, please!" Hyungwon desperately speak even it was just hoarse voice that come out. He started to pull his savior hair with all his strength, but as strong man he is, Hoseok grabbed both of his hands and put it over his head, while the kisses still continue moving toward his neck.

Thinking that he could hold him with just a hand, Hoseok slip his another hand into a gray shirt Hyungwon wear and tear it up. Never mind, it is his shirt after all. Yet, when the body is already revealing right before his eyes, he saw the wounds that are quite large, still looked new covered the body which were currently got nothing to remember of.

"Fvck!" Hoseok growled. He jumped off the bed and went out of the room, leaving the poor soul alone.

.

.

.

"You're still here?" Hoseok asked once he saw Hyungwon still there in the morning.

"Y-you ... you still have to go to the supermarket so that you will no longer eat ramen for breakfast and ... and ... you told me to go with you," Hyungwon replied while preparing the breakfast (as usual, ramen) for Hoseok.

.

.

.

"I think you are a good guy."

Hoseok laughed alone in his car as he remembered what Hyungwon answered when he asked him why he wasn't afraid of him, after what he had done.

"You could have continued what you were doing to me if you really wanted to. But you stopped when you saw my bruised body."

"You saved me, Hoseok. You are my super hero."

Hoseok stopped and took a deep breath. All he could reply to Hyungwon that time was…

"Hyungwon, you're an idiot."

.

.

.

Who in this world has never been in an amusement park?

Apparently, it was Hyungwon.

Although the guy lost his memory, Hoseok was pretty sure that Hyungwon has never been in an amusement park even before his tragic situation happened.

Three months of staying with Hoseok, not a single memory from the past had made a comeback in Hyungwon's mind.

And for those three months, Hoseok felt he could no longer live without the stray puppy with a pair of eyes like a deer that he picked up from the alley in one raining morning.

He could no longer live without Hyungwon.

"Hoseok?"

He looked at the direction of the voice who just called him. Hoseok looked at the ice cream shop where Hyungwon was before he faced the owner of the voice.

"Shin Hoseok!" the guy smiled at him. "I never thought we'll meet again after three years and in an amusement park, of all places."

"Jooheon," Hoseok didn't smile to the guy who was holding a girl on his right side.

"What's with the face, Hyung? Are you not happy to see me?" The guy asked.

"Hoseok, I'm sorry you had to wait. Oh— I'm sorry. Am I interrupting you?"

Hoseok looked at Hyungwon who was holding two cones of chocolate ice cream.

"Hyung, I thought you were into girls. What happened?" The guy named Jooheon teased. Hoseok could tell that he was looking intensely at Hyungwon.

Hoseok wrapped his arm around Hyungwon's shoulders and dragged him away from Jooheon.

"Let's go, Hyungwon."

"How could you be so cold? Let's meet again soon, Hyung!" Jooheon shouted. Hoseok knew that Jooheon’s soon was very soon.

.

.

.

The buildings surrounding his unit have turned on their lights as the city's night life woke up. In his terrace, Hoseok could see everything but not the one he really wanted to see: the future.

"Hoseok?"

His mind stopped wandering as Hoseok heard Hyungwon's voice. It healed his soul.

"For how long would you heal my soul?" Hoseok asked no one in particular, still looking at the city lights.

"Hyungwon, you will leave me as soon as your memory returns. Just like how the night lights fade when the sun rises," Hoseok said as his heart started to break.

"Why are you saying this, Hoseok?" Hyungwon asked him, obviously puzzled.

"Once you remember everything, you will want to forget what happened in the past three months. You will want to forget who Hyungwon is. Who I am—"

"That will never happen!" Hyungwon interrupted.

Hoseok looked at Hyungwon. To his surprise, the guy was already crying.

"Hyungwon, you will—"

"I will never forget you! I will never want to forget you!" Hyungwon cried. "I want to stay with you forever, Hoseok! Don't throw me away, please!"

Hoseok reached out for the crying guy and embraced him. Then he cupped Hyungwon's beautiful face as he wiped his tear away.

"You will regret this decision, Hyungwon," Hoseok told him.

"I won't because I love you, Hoseok," Hyungwon confessed despite his sobbing.

Hoseok sighed. "Don't make this hard for me, Hyungwon."

Instead of an answer, Hyungwon kissed him. A kiss that told Hoseok that Hyungwoon won't go anywhere, that he will stay by Hoseok's side. As the kiss deepened, Hoseok could tell that Hyungwon was willing to give him his everything.

Hoseok waited for Hyungwon to stop him from kissing his neck and touching his body but all he heard was his name and a plea, disguised as a moan, to take him, become one, and make Hyungwon his property.

.

.

.

Hoseok wasn't the type of guy who would ask cheesy questions like why did you like me? especially after having sex. But for some reasons, he blurted out that question.

And Hyungwon already knew the answer to his pathetic inquiry.

"I had a feeling that I've already known you. That we've already met. Maybe, we saw each other somewhere. Maybe I was working for a convenient store then you bought something there, I don't know. With your status in life, meeting me would be impossible but I believe in fate. You were the only thing that's clear when everything around me was blurred and unsure," Hyungwon smiled gently at him.

Hoseok smirked as he stared at a surprised Hyungwon, wondering why he was under him again.

"You should know when to stop talking, Hyungwon. You are driving me crazy every time you speak," Hoseok whispered on Hyungwon's left ear in a low, seductive voice.

_I believe in fate…_

Hoseok thought he should start believing in fate, too.

.

.

.

Hoseok wasn't surprised when he saw Jooheon outside of the office building of one of his clients, two weeks after accidentally meeting each other.

"Is it possible that you know that my car is in a car wash shop that's why I didn't bring it today?" Hoseok asked as he fastened his seatbelt, looking at the driver's seat where Jooheon was sitting.

"Pure coincidence, bro," Jooheon grinned.

Hoseok didn't talk as Jooheon drove the car. He just observed the things inside the car and saw something.

"You are just leaving this on your dashboard?" Hoseok pointed at a gun.

Jooheon just laughed. "I sort of used it a while ago. Traffic rage, just to threaten people." Hoseok nodded.

"Say hyung," Jooheon started again. "Do you remember our last project together? Three years ago?"

Hoseok remained silent.

"You hired my boys to threaten the owner of that corporation who owe you and your company a huge amount of money. Unfortunately, the owner and his wife killed themselves, passing the debt to their only son. I bet that guy hates us so much, especially you, Hoseok. So imagine my surprise when that son of the couple you drove to commit suicide was with you in an amusement park," Jooheon grinned.

.

.

.

**Three months ago.**

_A cold rainy morning, Hoseok's head was spinning as he spent the whole night in a bar he owned, just drinking to his heart's content. Stress-drinking as they call it._

_Holding his black umbrella, Hoseok was about to take a step on the stairs going to the alley when he heard a shout._

_"Shin Hoseok! You bastard! Finally! Finally, I found you!"_

_Hoseok looked back and saw a guy, a very beautiful guy. He would never forget that face. Hoseok already saw it three years ago. And he never forgot it. There was no way he could forget such face: a gentle, angelic, innocent beautiful face. He wanted the owner of that face to be his. But he couldn't. He could never be Hoseok's._

_The guy saw him as an enemy. An enemy of his parents. An enemy of their company._

_After three years, he was still screaming perfection. He was still perfect despite holding a knife, pointing directly at Hoseok's face._

_"You killed my parents! You are the reason they are dead! I will kill you, Shin Hoseok!" the guy shouted._

_Using his umbrella, Hoseok successfully dodged the guy's attacks. When Hoseok grabbed the guy's hand, the latter resisted. However, because of the slippery floor, the guy fell down the stairs._

_A shocked Hoseok went towards the unconscious guy to check his condition._

_"Hey, are you still alive?"_

.

.

.

"I heard that after his parents' tragic death, that boy didn't have a very comfortable life," Jooheon informed him. Hoseok suddenly remembered the wounds and bruises on Hyungwon's body three months ago. But Hoseok didn't say a word.

"It hurts me that the kid doesn't remember me," Jooheon said sarcastically.

"He lost his memory," Hoseok finally spoke.

"Oh, I can make his memory come back," the other guy offered. "However, I had this feeling that you two are fucking buddies now so you might not want to lose your sex doll now, hyung. Am I right?" Jooheon added, annoying Hoseok.

"How much do you want?" Hoseok asked coldly.

With a smirk, and answered. "Forty million won, Mr. Shin and your happiness is all yours."

.

.

.

Hoseok found Hyungwon preparing dinner in the kitchen. Seeing the guy, even just his back, calmed Hoseok. Dealing with Jooheon was stressful.

_Forty million won, Mr. Shin and your happiness is all yours._

Hoseok walked quietly towards Hyungwon and gave him a back hug. He couldn't help but grin because Hyungwon looked like a surprised cute puppy.

"Welcome home," Hyungwon greeted him with his sweet smile.

Hoseok buried his face on the crook of Hyungwon's neck, sniffing his scent.

_Your smile is worth more than forty million won._

"I love you, Hyungwon… so much," Hoseok whispered as he hugged him tighter.

Hoseok felt that Hyungwom stopped chopping the carrots to look at him. He raised his head to look at Hyungwon as well. Hyungwon stroked his face with his thumb.

"I love you, too," he answered.

Hoseok turned Hyungwom around to face him. Cupping the other guy's face, Hoseok took his time on giving Hyungwon small and chaste kisses. It was too cheesy for Hoseok, as he never did it before but after talking with Jooheon, he realized that he will do anything for the guy in front of him.

"You will leave me when your memory returns… _shhhh_. Let me finish what I'm saying, baby," Hoseok said as Hyungwon was about to interrupt again. He knew that Hyungwon would tell him that he would still stay with him once he regains his memory.

He rested his forehead on Hyungwon's forehead while still holding the latter's face with his hands.

"Hyungwon, as long as you could not remember anything, let me love you. And when you regain your memory, can you hold on to the memories we have now and let me stay in your life like this?" Hoseok asked. Then, Hyungwon nodded, smiling ever so brightly.

"Don't hate me, Hyungwon. Stay in love with me, please," Hoseok begged, unaware that his voice was shaking.

"I don't know why you are saying this but please have faith in me. I will never ever hate you, Hoseok. I'm forever in love with you. Only with you," Hyungwon assured him as though he knew Hoseok's fear.

_Don't leave me_. Hoseok said to himself before owning Hyungwon's lips ardently.

.

.

.

Hoseok stepped out of the shower and looked at the sleeping figure of his lover. Still as beautiful as he was three years ago, his Hyungwon.

He grabbed the remote control and turned on the television then sat down beside Hyungwon.

"… dead body was found inside an abandoned car in Paju. The body was identified as Lee Jooheon, 25. According to the initial police report, Lee was shot on his head and died on the spot. The weapon used to kill the victim was not found in the crime scene…"

Hoseok turned off the television and lied down beside Hyungwon, facing the sleeping guy. He stared and studied every part of Hyungwon's face.

_Hyungwon. How long are you going to be Hyungwon, my Hyungwon? Once you remember everything, I will let you end my life and have the revenge you deserve, as you originally planned, with the weapon I used to stop that bastard from ruining what we have at this moment but for now…_

"I won't let anyone take my happiness away from me," Hoseok declared softly as he wrapped his arms around Hyungwon.

 

_I don't wish to have a lot of money, fancy cars, or gems. I just wish a thing._

_I wish Hyungwon's memories would never come back._

_Forever if it is possible._

_Am I greedy?_

**Author's Note:**

> Raise your hand if you read this story twice~!!! xD


End file.
